


Miraculous Marichat

by BookDragon4life70204, imintomanyfandoms



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-09-19 18:21:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17006775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookDragon4life70204/pseuds/BookDragon4life70204, https://archiveofourown.org/users/imintomanyfandoms/pseuds/imintomanyfandoms
Summary: Essentially every other Marichat fanfic except not as much smut. And different story-line.





	1. One

Oh no. He was at it again. Chat Noir, he was stealing again. I cut off the TV and go through the trapdoor outside. It was after school, sunny, and with a slight chill in the air. I get the feeling that someone is watching me. I look around but no one is there.” Huh” I say out loud. I go back inside onto my bed. Chat Noir was robbing banks and jewelry stores more than ever now. It was too dangerous to even go outside after dark. For no one knew when he would attack. For the past week or so I felt like someone has been following me. A chill goes down my spine. It’s getting darker and colder outside. I go inside my room, then I close and lock the trapdoor.” Marinette, time for dinner!” I hear my mom say.” Yes, Mama, I’ll be there in a minute.” I shout back. I double check to make sure that the trapdoor is locked and then I go down for dinner. We had lasagna, then one of my favorite deserts- Bunny Tracks ice cream. I thanked my Mama for the delicious meal then went up to my room to get ready for bed. I showered and put on my PJs. When I check my clock it says 9:47. I had better get some sleep, I don’t want to be lagging tomorrow. Just as I was starting to drift off I was awakened by a thump. I kept my eyes closed. Then, I heard my trapdoor open.” Hello?” I ask with a shaky voice. Silence. “I-is someone there?”

“Don’t scream princess.”

I start to scream but am cut off by a leather covered hand.

“I said, don’t scream.” Whispered a husky voice. “If I let you go can I trust you to not scream?”

I nod.

“Good” he lets me go.

“Let me see you” I hope that sounded more confident than I felt.” Let me see you.” He almost reluctantly steps back so that the moonlight is on him. I gasp.” CHAT N-” I am once again cut off by his hand.

“I said shut up”

I am officially terrified.

“I’m sorry princess, those words were not fit for a princess at all……. can you forgive me?” he asks. He seems generally sorry, so I nod. After a few moments reality hits.” Wait…. what exactly are you doing in my room, I mean aren’t you supposed to be robbing a bank?”

“Ow princess that was low.” He doubled over holding his side as if he were wounded. I almost giggle.

“Well, you went from Paris’ best superhero to Paris’ worst villain in a week.” I state matter of fact.

“Paris’ worst villain?” he asked as he raised one eyebrow. “Was that a compliment?”

“No.” I say but I still feel the heat rising up my cheeks, wait WHY AM I BLUSHING?! I quickly regain my composure and say “No, it definitely was not a compliment. Now, what are you doing here?” I ask.

“I had to see you.” He replied with a tender voice.

“But, why?” I look in his gentle eyes with a hard look, one that says I need to know the truth.

“Uhhhhhh, welllllll.”

I sit up and put my hands on my hips.” I need to know why you decided to break into my room”

“As I said, I had to see you. I wasn’t expecting you to be awake.” He sits cross-legged across from me.

“Wait, you’ve been in here before- while I was sleeping????” my cheeks grow hot. Not from embarrassment, but anger. I was MAD.

“You’re so cute when you’re mad” he almost purrs. He smirked.

“Augh!” I curtly turn around so he won’t see my face.

“Princess… don’t be mad… I’m sorry ok?”

I feel his leather hand on my shoulder.

“Turn around princess.”

I turn around, a mad look still on my face.

“Ok, what do you want?”

“For you not to be mad at me.” He says with a playful grin on his face. Then he leans over and starts to tickle me.

“AHHHH Chat stop…... stop please!!”

“What was that princess?”

“I said stop, I don’t want to wake my parents!” I say. I sit back up still giggling.

“Oh, sorry.” He says with a sheepish grin.

“It’s ok,” I say while looking into his emerald green eyes. Wait what was I doing? I’m in love with Adrien.

“Well I’d better go, princess. I hope to see you soon!” he kisses my hand then jumps out the trapdoor. I watch him jump from the building and as he disappears into the night, I catch myself rubbing where he kissed my hand. I sigh shakily. What was that? Princess? I fall back in bed frustrated. How does he know me? How did he know my name? How many times has he come in to watch me sleep? WHY DOES HE WATCH ME SLEEP? Creep alert. I finally fall asleep to these questions. The next morning, I wake up drowsy and go out on my balcony. It’s cloudy out. The perfect definition of Monday and a headache. Suddenly all of the memories of last night came flooding back.” Oh no.” I groan.

“Oh no what?”

I shriek and turn around to find my mom standing there holding a tray of pancakes, eggs, bacon, and milk.

“Oh I forgot to uhhhh” My mind is scrambling to find an answer. “I forgot to put on a pad last night. It’s about that time of month!” I inwardly sigh.

“Oh ok, just let me know if you need anything.”

“Ok mom, I will!”

“Oh and you have to leave for school in 15 minutes.”

“15 MINUTES? THAT’S NOT NEARLY ENOUGH TIME TO GET READY!!” I screech. But she’s already gone so I shove the food down the hatch.

I rush to get ready. I run to school and barely make it on time. As I slip into my usual seat I notice that Adrien and Nino aren’t there.

“Where is Adrien and Nino?” I ask my best friend Alya.

“I hesitate to articulate in fear that I may deviate upon the highest point of accuracy.”

I roll my eyes. That’s her way of saying I don’t know. Just as she finished her sentence Adrien and Nino walked into class. I inwardly sigh. Adrien is so perfect with his green, deep eyes and blond hair, but my daydreams are interrupted by Ms. Bustier saying. “Ok class let’s get started.” The day went by slowly. Everyone was extra tired, probably because it was Monday and dreary. After school, I went to Ayla's for a little bit to help her with homework. It only felt like a few minutes but when I looked at the clock it was a whopping 8:36.” Oh crap, I had to be home an hour ago bye Alya!” I hurried to pack my bag. “I’ll drive you home girl.” Alya said, “You don’t need to be out alone.”

“It’s okay Alya, I only live a few blocks away. I’ll be fine.” I said. I left before she could object. I walked swiftly and just when I was only a few blocks away from home a dirty, grimy hand grabbed my arm and pulled me into an alleyway. I tried to yell for help but before I could gather my breath I felt a hand slap my cheek.

“Give me all your money!”

“I-I don’t have any on me-e.”

I tried to run but was shoved down in the alleyway. In the process my arm slid on a piece of broken glass, cutting my arm. There was nothing I could do but lay there and cry. Suddenly I heard a yell. I tried to lift myself up but my arm hurt too much. I hear more yelling then I final grunt. Then I see him. “C-chat Noir?” he looks down at me and says “Don’t worry princess, you’re safe now.” He picks me up carefully. “ does anything hurt?” I wince in pain from being picked up. “Where?”

“Just my arm, it just stings a little, promise.”

“Hmmmm”

It is starting to drizzle outside.

“We’d better get you home princess.” Carefully he balanced me in one arm, then with his free hand he extended his baton to deliver me safely home. After a few minutes I heard him say “You can open your eyes now princess.”

“Ok”

“Now let’s see that arm of yours.” He says. Huh, I’ve never noticed his deep, emerald eyes……. No, Mari, you have to focus.


	2. Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FIRST KISS AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

“It’s small but deep.” He declares. “Do you have any medical supplies?”

“Yeah under the bathroom sink” as he goes to get the supplies I look out the window and see that it’s pouring rain now. When he walks back over the light from my lamp hits his face and just then, in that one moment, was a clap of thunder. I knew what that meant and apparently so did he. A blush started to creep up his cheeks.

“D-did you hear that?” Chat gets the supplies, then sanitizes and bandages my arm.

“Yes…. I did.” An awkward silence hung in the air. He laid down beside me and wrapped his arms around me. I watched as a tear fell down his cheek. I put my hand on his head.

“Are you ok Chat?”

“I-I was afraid of losing you.” He looked up at me. I wipe the tears from his face.

“It’s ok Chat, I’m safe thanks to you.” I say gently. Then I start to pet his hair. His hair is so soft. I can’t bring myself to stop petting it.

“I’m sorry princess, I-I didn’t get to you fast enough…... I’m sorry.” He holds me tighter.

“It’s ok Chat, it’s not your fault.” After a while, I hear him stop sniffling and go into a sound sleep. I didn’t have the heart to get up and go to bed. I didn’t want to wake him. I soon fall asleep as well.

I wake up to Alya yelling “WHAT IN THE WORLD MARINETTE?!” I scramble to get up.

“Alya it’s not what you think.” I say as Chat stands beside me.

“Look I can explain” Chat starts to say. I cut him off.

“No, leave. Now.”

“But-“

“NOW Chat.” I point towards the trapdoor. He hurries out.

“Marinette what is the meaning of this?!”

“Alya stop yelling. Sit down and shut up.” Alya looked surprised. So she sat down.

“Alya he saved me.”

“W-what?”

“I was about to get robbed… I got cut in glass.” I showed her my arm.

“Oh Marinette…”

“He saved my life Alya. He bandaged my arm. We just fell asleep.”

“Well I’m glad he saved you,” she said hugging me. “I guess that I underestimated him.”

“Alya, there’s more.”

“M-more?”

“When he was here….”

“What Marinette? Spit it out!”

“I heard thunder.” A stunned look overtook her face.

“T-thunder?”

“Yes Alya, thunder.”

“But I thought you loved Adrien?”

I sighed. Adrien hasn’t even crossed my mind since last night. I sat on the chaise frustrated. “I am, I mean, I think, I mean, I don’t know!” I groan in frustration.

“Well girl you’d better figure it out. C’mon let’s go to that new café!”

“Ok.” We walk the four blocks to the café. When we walk in I freeze. There he was, in all of his perfect glory, Adrien Agreste. Nino spotted us and waved us over. Alya had to drag me over. “Hi Adrien, heyy Nino.” She purrs. I roll my eyes at her antics. She plops down beside her boyfriend. “Mari, SIT DOWN!” she hisses. I sit down, unfortunately besides Adrien. Suddenly because of what happened with Chat, I’m not shy to him anymore.

“Wassup Adrien?” I say casually.

“U-uh h-hey Marinette.” He stutters. Oh wow, he was adorable when he was stuttering. Wait, STUTTERING WHY WAS HE STUTTERING. He never stutters, especially not around me. I look closer at him. WHY WAS HE BLUSHING?! Oh man I cannot do this; how can I maintain my composure?

“Hey, you ok dude?” Nino asks me. “Y-yeah I’m fine,” I say giving a weak grin. After a tortuous lunch, we decide to walk around the park and talk. I needed to talk to Chat Noir but I had to wait till later. I would have to get through this day one minute at a time. “G-guys I have to go,” I say staring at the ground. “I-I have to help m-my parents with a-an order… s-sorry.” I didn’t give them a chance to respond. I just ran. I didn’t completely lie, but I didn’t exactly tell the truth either. I kept running until I was out of the park. The only reason I stopped was because I accidentally ran over an elderly man. I quickly jumped up and helped him up.

“I’m so sorry let me help you, sir.” I say.

“No worries, we are both in one piece.” He said with a twinkle in his eye. He looked like he had much wisdom.

“Can you give me some advice?” I ask. We sit down on a bench beside the river.

“Yes, what do you need help with?”

“Well there’s this boy….”

He laughed. “Oh _that_ kind of advice.”

“Yeah… um I’ve had this crush on him forever and I thought I was in love with him, but this other boy came along and… he saved my life!”

“Hmmm I don’t know…”

“But the main reason I’m confused is because there was a coup de foure… or at least that’s what it sounded like…”

“Well if it was, then you can’t change fate.” He sighed. “I’m afraid that I don’t have a lot of experience in that realm.”

I sigh. “Well have a nice day.” I start to walk off.

“Wait, young lady!” I stop.

“Yes?”

“How about one day you come to my shop? I am a therapist.” He hands me a business card.

“Thank you.” I say examining it. He walks away. What a strange old man. I’d better get home. When I get home it’s almost dark. I kiss my mama and papa on the cheek and grab two warm croissants, then head up to my room. When I get up there I see Chat Noir sitting Indian style on my chaise.

“Hello princess!” he says with a smile.

“Hi Chaton!”

He frowned. “I am a full grown chat, not a chaton.” I hold out a croissant and watched a boyish grin overtake his face. “However I will be a chaton for you princess.” I giggle. He fits the whole croissant in his mouth. I burst into laughter at the sight. He eventually swallows the thing. I laugh even harder. “What princess?” I manage to stop laughing.

“You’re so cute my little chaton.” I sat down beside him and continue to laugh.

“Hush you’ll wake up your parent's princess.” I look at him and laugh again. He puts his leather gloved hand over my mouth. “Hush princess.” Eventually, I quiet down. He then removes his hand. “You’re adorable when you laugh my lady.”

“So I’m a lady now? I’m not a princess anymore?”

He grinned. “Of course you’re my princess, but you’re my lady now too.”

I smile then get up. “I have something to show you.”

“Oh really? What is it?”

I grabbed my sketchbook off my desk and handed it to him. I then reached over his shoulder and flipped to the page that I wanted him to see. I looked over his shoulder to see the Chat Noir inspired designs.

“Did you design these yourself?” he asked as he flips through the pages.

“Yes.” I said as he finds the page that I wanted him to see. The page that will make him go crazy. It was a snug black dress. At the waist, it had lace almost to the knees. It also had a black choker complete with a gold bell to complete the look.

“W-wow princess. These are amazing.” He said clearly blushing.

“Thank you. They were inspired by you.” I said shyly.

“I like it.” He grinned. He put the book down and touched my face with his right hand. The moonlight from the window illuminated his face. I start to blush. He brought his hand down and took off his gloves exposing a freckle at the base of his right thumb. He took my hands in his. As I start to rub the freckle I notice how soft his hands are. After a few minutes of rubbing his adorable freckle, he lifts his hands and cups my cheek. Taken off guard I look into his deep, mysterious, green eyes. Before I knew what was happening his lips were on mine. Wow. His lips were soft and slightly chapped. The kiss was tender and only lasted a few seconds, but those few seconds lasted a lifetime. When he pulled away I was dizzy.

“W-what happened?” I asked my head spinning.

“I-I have to go princess.” He said still half dazed. Then he gave me a smirk that made me blush even harder. He lightly brushed his lips over my hand and hopped out of my room to disappear into the night. I fell into bed with a plop and covered my face with a pillow. I fell asleep blushing. Just wait until I tell Alya.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ya like? comment and let us know!


	3. Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> idk what to say sorry

The next morning, I woke up with a hint of optimism in the air. Today would be a good day I’m sure of it! I got dressed and ate breakfast and was right on time for school. When I walked in I rushed over to Alya.

“Alya you’ll never guess what happened! We need to talk.” I say excitedly.

“Ok girl, but before we do me, Nino, and Adrien are going after school to the café and wanted to know if you wanted to come with us?”

“Yeah!” How could I miss a partial date with Adrien? Even though my fate lies with Chat Noir, I’ve been hung up on Adrien since he came, so it’ll be hard to get over him so quickly. Just then Ms. Bustier walked in.

“Alright quiet down, time for class to start.”

While I was walking down the stairs to go get lunch Adrien walked next to me.

“So, me, Alya, and Nino were going to that café after school and I, uh, _we_ were wondering if you wanted to come?”

“Yeah I’m coming, Alya invited me earlier.” I say cheerily.

“Oh.” He said.

Since the thing with Chat, it was easier to talk to Adrien.

“Wellllll I’ll see you then!” he smiled warmly.

“Well I don’t know about you, but I’m pretty sure I’ll see you before then.” I said with a snicker. His eyes widen.

“Oh, uh that’s right, uh bye!” he said as he dashed to his car. Just then Alya rushed up next to me.

“So what did you want to tell me?”

“It’s about Chat Noir…”

“Oh, no is it bad news?”

I giggled. “No, sweet actually…”

“Oh really? Did the big, bad wolf turn good?”

I laughed. “No, I just…….. had my first kiss.” I sighed. “And I kissed him back.”

She blinked. "What."

I blush and smile. "Yup."

"AAHHHHHHHHHH!!!" she screams.

"ALYA! SHUT. Up." I hiss, but it's no use. Nino is running over here to see what's wrong.

"Alya! Are you ok?!" Nino frantically asks.

"Marinette had her first kiss with Chat Noir!" she squeals.

I can feel my face turning even redder. Nino turns towards me. "Dude, is that true?" he asks.

I sigh. "Yes, but DO NOT tell anybody and please don't ask questions right now."

"Ok." Nino replies nonchalantly. "Let's go eat."

We start to walk towards the bakery. When Nino walked in Alya held me back and said, "I'm sorry Marinette, I shouldn't have reacted like that. Forgive me?"

"Of course." I reply. We hug and head inside to get some food.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short chapter im sorry!! things have been hectic but we will try to post regularly. it ended kinda weird but next one will be better. once again sorry for the short chapter and weird ending.


End file.
